


Moving Forward

by MonalisaMontauk



Series: Do you like Boys? [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A lot of firsts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky meets the Wilsons, Cute, Cute Kids, Daddy Steve, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Matt being his sassy adorable self, Mentions of Smut, Movie Night, POV Bucky Barnes, Parent Fic, Pillow Talk, Steve and matt meet Natasha, Stucky parent fic, Sweet, Thanksgiving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watching Big Hero 6 and The Jungle Book, alternative universe, but not detailed, but you get whats happening, mentions of homophobic parents, minor drama, very brief though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonalisaMontauk/pseuds/MonalisaMontauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve forgets to mention an important event to Bucky. There are movie nights and fluffiness. A lot first for these two guys.</p><p> </p><p>**** Part 2 is about the first year of Steve and Bucky's relationship. If you want to read the first two chapter of Do You Like Boys then come back here. There is a time jump in Chapter 3 of Do You Like Boys. ****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I'm sorry it took so long to post the second installment of Do you like boys? I just lost the motivation to write. I had like zero inspiration. I haven't really written anything in like six months. 
> 
> If your just barely starting to read this story. I advise you to read the first two chapters of Do You Like Boys? The second part is what takes place between chapter 2 and 3. There is a 13 month time jump in Chapter 3 of Do You Like Boys?
> 
> [I made a photoset.](http://monalisamontauk.tumblr.com/post/129820257966/do-you-like-boys-by-demi187-bucky-is-just)
> 
> So if you enjoyed the story. Please reblog it to spread it around.
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy! 
> 
> [My tumblr](monalisamontauk.tumblr.com)

Bucky and Steve have been dating for about a month when they get into their first fight. Bucky goes over to Steve’s place to pick him up for their date. He is greeted by an enthusiastic Matt and calmer Sam. Sam tells Bucky Steve is upstairs getting ready for their date. Matt grabs Bucky’s hand and pulls him to the kitchen.  

“Look at the card I made for Daddy’s Birthday.” Matt says excitedly.

“Birthday?” Bucky says confused.

“Yeah it was Daddy’s birthday on the 4th of July. There were lots of fireworks.” Matt says gleefully. “Daddy even let me hold a sparkler!” Matt says with a beam.  

From Behind him he hears Sam mutter shit.

Sam’s choice word causes Matthew to say sternly with his little hands on his hips, “We don’t say that word Sam. It’s a bad word.”

“Sorry little man.” Sam says sheepishly.

“Matt why don’t you pick out a movie for us to watch while I talk to Bucky real quick.”

“Okay!” Matt says as he skips to the den.

“So I’m guessing he didn’t tell you about his birthday.” Sam says as he rubs his face.

“No, he didn’t,” Bucky says with a shake of his head. “He asked me about my plans for Fourth of July and I told him I was hanging out with friends. He told me to have a good day that him and Matt would be at your mom’s house barbecuing.” Bucky throws his hands up in the air in annoyance.

Sam sighs, “Sounds like he didn’t want to inconvenience you if you had plans, typical Rogers.”

Bucky pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs deeply, “Can’t say Im not a little miffed right now.”

Sam pats his shoulder,“Of course you should be miffed man. Just casually bring it up during your date.”

“Okay I can do that.” Bucky says with a nod.

Steve comes down stairs a few minutes later all smiles and happy to see Bucky. So Bucky gives him a peck on the lips and pretends nothing is wrong. They say their goodbyes and head on their date. The date goes well they have a nice dinner at this Italian place where they share a dessert. They are supposed to see a movie but all the times don’t agree with their schedule. So they find themselves in Bucky’s car figuring out what to do next.

So Bucky played it cool until they got into his car and he nonchalantly asks Steve “So we’ve been together for a month and I still don’t know when your birthday is?”

He could see that Steve kind of tensed a bit. He watched his Adam apple bobs as he grips the armrest.

“Mines March 10 in case you were wondering.” Bucky says matter of factly.

Steve’s nods his head to confirm he heard what Bucky said.

“So Stevie when’s your birthday?” Bucky says as he rubs Steve’s arm.

Steve chuckles nervously, “Umm… my birthday was on July 4th. So last week.”

Bucky lets his emotions fly, “Dammit Steve why didn’t you tell me!”

Steve stares wide eyed at Bucky, “How did you even know?!”

“Matt told me when I picked you up, he showed me the birthday card he made you and how you had fireworks on your birthday.” Bucky says with exasperation.

“Shit.” Steve says as he rubs his face. “I didn’t want you to feel obligated to hang out with me and Matt. You already had plans with your friends. I didn’t want to ruin that.” Steve remarks in a pleading tone.

Bucky brings his right hand through his hair, “You’re my boyfriend Steve of course I would have wanted to hang out with you. We could have done something the day before or after.”

Steve bows his head down and softly says, “I’m sorry Bucky. I just didn’t want….Fuck I messed up didn’t I? You don’t want to see me anymore now.”

Bucky is shocked by Steve’s words, “Not see you anymore? Why would you think that? I really like you Steve. Were not finished just because you didn’t tell me about your birthday.” Bucky says as he rubs Steve’s arm soothingly. “I’m a little hurt you didn’t tell me. A guy should know these things about someone he’s dating. I don’t know why you felt you had to lie about your birthday.”

Steve looks at him with sad eyes “I’m sorry Buck I really am. I promise to tell you important stuff like that.”

Bucky kisses Steve’s temple, “I forgive you Steve. Just be more honest with me next time. Tell me whats going on. C’mon lets go back to my place and watch a movie.”

So they drive back to Bucky’s place in comfortable silence. They arrive at Bucky’s place where they put on a movie while Steve checks in with Sam. Steve sits down next to Bucky and they snuggle up and watch Ocean’s Eleven. Near the end of the movie they get bored and start making out. Bucky straddles Steve lap while Steve nips at his neck.

As Steve nips Bucky’s neck he asks, “Can I take care of my best guy as an apology?”

Bucky chuckles and moans, “Fuck yeah.”

Steve picks up Bucky and lays him down on the sofa. He rucks up Bucky’s shirt and tosses it on the coffee table. Steve then gives him a sexy grin as he kisses down Bucky’s body. Bucky and Steve hadn’t done anything sexual since Bucky had given Steve a blow job on their first date. He wasn’t going to say no to Steve’s offer. Bucky can’t help the whimpers and moans that come out of his mouth. Steve may have not dated in a couple of years but he still knows how to give a blowjob.

After Bucky comes down from his high Steve winks at him, which causes Bucky to snicker at him.

“My turn,” Bucky says with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“You don’t have ta Buck.” Steve says with a small smile.

Bucky rolls his eyes, “I know I don't have ta but I wanna.”

Bucky has always been a fan of giving. He loves the way Steve grabs onto his head and tries to keep from bucking into his mouth. He doesn't break eye contact with Steve and that seems to turn Steve on more and he ends up orgasming. After their sex-capade they just lazily make out with each other on the sofa.

He drives Steve home later and walks him to his door. He then gives Steve a dirty kiss goodnight leaving Steve dazed with a dopey grin on his face. Bucky drives home content with how the night ends.

* * *

 

A couple of weeks later Bucky gets a text from Steve.

**Steve:** U doing anything 2-nite?

**Bucky:** No. Y? :)

**Steve** : U wanna do a movie nite w/ Matt and I?

**Bucky:** Luv too! :D

**Steve:** Great! C U @ 5:30? Wear ur pjs !

**Bucky** : But I sleep naked…

**Steve:** o_0

**Bucky** : ;)

**Bucky** : Kidding Steve

**Steve:** I know ya jerk

**Bucky:** I’ll see you later punk :D.

Bucky chuckles at their exchanged text messages. In reality Bucky did not sleep naked he just wanted to see what Steve would say. Before Bucky left for Steve’s house he changed into his basketball shorts and nike’s. He arrives at Steve’s place at 5:30 on the dot. He rings the doorbell and sees Matt peeking at him from the window as Steve opens the door.  Bucky can’t help but get butterflies in his stomach with the way Steve is looking at him. He is looking at Bucky like he hung the moon. He can’t remember the last time he felt like this, not even his ex made him feel like what he is feeling with Steve.

Steve gives him his boyish grin, “Hey Buck glad you could make it. Come in.”

Bucky can’t help it he give Steve a kiss on the cheek.

“Hi Bucky!” Matt says as gives Bucky a hug.

“Hey Matt” Bucky says sweetly as he strokes his head. “Cool pajamas.”

Matt gives him a shy smile and gives him a quiet thank you.

“So whats on the agenda for the evening?” Asks Bucky.

“I just ordered the pizza, we have popcorn and stuff to make sundaes. For the movies Matt wants to watch Big Hero 6 and The Jungle Book. If thats okay with you?”

“Nah that sounds great. Good movie choices Matty,” Bucky winks.

Matt giggles and hides his face in Steve’s leg. Bucky goes to sit down in the den with Matt. Steve’s in the kitchen making popcorn and getting the drinks and Matt is showing Bucky his dinosaur toys. Steve comes in a few minutes later with the popcorn and drinks. He puts Big Hero 6 in and they start their marathon. Matt sits on Steve’s lap while Bucky sits next to Steve they sit really close with their thighs touching. Steve takes Bucky’s hand in his and Bucky can’t help but smile at his gesture. Matt chats animatedly through out the movie. He keeps asking questions like whose that? Why did do that? Why is hiro sad? Steve and Bucky don’t really mind. The pizza comes during the movie so they chow down. Matt was feeling particularly lazy so Steve had to feed him his pizza. Bucky found it quite amusing. Before they put in The Jungle Book Steve has Matt brush his teeth. Matt is not happy about that.

“But daddy I not sweepy yet,” Matt says with a stomp of his foot.

Bucky has to muffle his laughter because Matt is looking really adorable with his scowl.

“I’m not saying its bedtime yet buddy, I just want you to brush your teeth in case you do fall asleep.”

“I’m not going to go sweepy yet.” Matt says with his hands on his hips and his mad face on.

Bucky can’t help it he just wants grab matt and tell him he’s so cute. He is sure Steve would not appreciate that right now. Their face off is rather funny. Steve is a good 3 feet taller than Matthew, but Matthew is not letting down.

“If you don’t brush your teeth right now then movie night is over and you can go to bed right now and we won’t watch The Jungle Book.” Steve says sternly.

Matt with a pout “fine.”

Matt stomps up the stairs letting Steve know just how unhappy he is.

Steve gave Bucky a tight smile “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it. I found Matt rather adorable with his scowl.” Bucky says with a small smile.

Steve snorts “I’m glad you didn’t tell him that.”

“Why do you think I was covering my mouth? He is just too cute with all his sass.” Bucky chuckles.

Steve rolls his eyes and smiles “Yeah he is I can’t let him know that though.”

From the top of the stairs Matt yells “Daddy I’m waiting!!”

“That my cue we’ll be back in a few minutes.” Steve heads up the stairs.

Bucky is playing unlocks his phone and about the play chuzzles when he gets a text from Natasha.

**Nat** : What are you doing tonight?

**Bucky** : I’m @ Steve’s.

**Nat** : Getting laid? ;)

**Bucky:** No perv having a movie night with Steve and Matt.

**Nat** : aw how domestic

**Bucky** : Shut it

**Nat** : No really its cute

**Bucky** : Well I’m happy

**Nat:** Good

**Nat** : Remember gym 2morrow @8 don’t b late.

**Bucky** : Aye Aye Captain

**Nat:** Ass

Bucky sends her an unimpressed emoji. Nat has been skeptical about his relationship with Steve. All because Steve is a father. She’s afraid of him getting hurt. She won’t say it but Bucky knows that a partial reason. He puts his phone away when he hears Steve and Matt coming down the stairs. It seems as though Matt has gotten over his aversion to brushing his teeth. He seems to be more happy with Steve now.

“Ready for movie number two.” Matt asks Bucky.

“Ready Freddy.” Bucky says with a thumbs up.

“My names Matthew silly.” Matt says with a giggle.

Matthew decides he wants to sit on Bucky’s lap for The Jungle Book. Bucky nearly squeals when Matthew starts marching with the elephants. It was cuteness overload he tried to record Matt on the sly. They sing along to bear necessities and when it gets to the vulture scene Matthew is passed out on Bucky’s lap. So Steve picks up Matt gingerly and carries him upstairs to his room. A few minutes later Steve comes down quietly.

“So how about a grown up movie?” Steve says.

“You got pulp fiction?” Steve smiles and pops in pulp fiction.

Before they start the movie they make themselves a sundae and snuggle up on the sofa. Halfway through the movie Steve’s phone buzzes. Steve looks at his phone and smiles.

“Who is it?” Bucky asks curiously.

“Sam,” Steve says with a grin.

“He’s at the Mets game tonight. He said he might have met a girl.”

“Thats cool. You guys are pretty close huh?” Bucky asks.

Steve smiles widely, “Yeah he’s been my best friend since we were in diapers. Our moms were nurses together. Sam’s family is like my second family.”

Bucky took in what was saying.

“So your mom…” Bucky says hesitantly.

Steve sighs deeply and with a sad smile, “My ma died when I was 14 tuberculosis if you can believe it. Sam’s ma took me in no questions asked. She could have let me go into foster care system.” Bucky gently takes Steve hand in his. “Sam’s family treated me like their own. They even gave me my own room.” Steve chuckles. “I was all for sharing a room with Sam but Mrs. Wilson would have none of it. She made Sam’s sister Ashley share with her sister Jackie.” Steve laughs “I used to be a runt in high school. I got into a lot of fights. Mrs. Wilson got called to the office many times. Each time she came she was like well they probably deserved it why I am here.” Steve shakes his head with smile. “I love that woman.”

Bucky smiles at Steve’s story.

Steve looks at Bucky, “So what about your family.”

Bucky gulps and sighs, “Well my parents are alive but I haven’t talked to them since I was 16.”

Steve tilts his head at Bucky’s comment.

“My parents weren’t really a fan of having a gay son. I came out to them and they did not take it well. Becca was with me when I told them and they said some awful things to me. Becca let them have it. So they disowned me and my older sister Becca. Because Becca was supportive of me.” 

Steve strokes Bucky's arm, “I’m sorry Bucky. That’s awful.”

Bucky shrugs, “It is what is. I moved to Boston for my last two years of high school. Becca didn’t want me living in a hostile environment. They would have kicked me out anyway. Becca was living there going to med school. She’s a pediatrician now.”  

Bucky can’t believe he saying all this stuff to Steve. The guy just has a soothing presence about him. Bucky just feels really comfortable with him.

“Last I checked my parents moved back to Indiana. I used to send them holiday cards but they always got sent back. Can’t say that didn’t sting. Becca’s been an amazing sister to me she’s a good ten years older than me. Her husband Luis is a really nice man. I’m glad she met him. His family is awesome. I’m glad Becca has them.” Bucky gives Steve a half smile.

“I’m glad you have your sister Buck.” Steve says with sincerity.

“Me too I love her so much.” Bucky can’t help but get a little misty eyed and chocked up talking about his sister.

“Wow can’t believe where our conversation headed.” Steve says in amazement.

Bucky snorts “yeah it went from light hearted to sadness.”

“Well, at least we know something new about each other.” Steve says.

“I guess while were at it lets talk past relationships.” Bucky says jokingly.

“Pfft… thats a short one for me I haven’t dated in like two and half years.” Steve says with a grimace.

“You’re such a delight Steve.” Bucky says as he pats Steve’s knee.

“A guy with a kid is real turn off apparently.” Steve says with a sigh.

Bucky takes Steve’s hand and kisses his knuckles.

“Guys can be dicks.”

Steve snorts “Truth.”

Steve licks his lips, “I haven’t had sex in two and half years. I never told Sam this but I had a one night stand. I was just really lonely and wanted to feel something.” 

Bucky look at Steve with shock.

Steve gives him a half smile and a shrug, “It didn’t feel right. I need to have some sort of emotional connection with the person I’m sleeping with.” Steve continues, “I just decided to focus on being a good father for Matt. So here we are.”

Bucky kisses Steve’s temple, “I’m glad I met you Steve.”

“I’m glad I met you too Bucky.” Steve says with sincerity.

“So I guess you wanna know about my past relationships.” Steve nods.

“When I met you and Matt I had been single for about 7 months. I wasn’t expecting to be in another relationship or meet anyone worth trying for, but you two guys wormed your way into my heart.” Steve smiles at Buckys last omission.

“It ended because I wanted a commitment ya know. I wanted stability and a possible future. Well, Paul didn’t want to do that. So I had to end it.” Bucky says with shrug. “I wasn’t as sad as I should have been. So I guess it was for the best. I think I would have been settling with Paul. I’m glad Natasha help me see that.” Bucky smiles at that. Bucky looks at Steve, “Natasha is my Sam. I met her in college. She’s been through it all with me. I can’t wait for you guys to meet.”

“I look forward to meeting her.” Steve says with fond smile.  “She can’t wait to meet you.” Bucky says with wink.

Steve beams at Bucky. They just sit there in silence holding hands.

“What time is it?” Bucky says with a yawn.

Steve looks at his watch “Its just after 11.”

“I should get going I told Natasha I’d go to the gym with her at 8. If I’m late she’ll kick my ass.”

“Okay thanks for coming over.”

“It was my pleasure Steve. I like hanging out with you and Matt.”

“We like hanging out with you too.”

Steve walks him to the door where they kiss goodnight. Bucky can’t help but put a little tongue action in his kiss. It startles Steve but he rolls with it. Bucky walks to his car and waves goodbye to Steve. Steve waves back and doesn’t shut the door until Bucky takes off. Bucky can’t help but get butterflies in his stomach from that gesture.

* * *

 

A month later they find themselves in Bucky’s apartment where they have sex for the first time. Matt is having a sleepover with Sam’s nieces and nephews who he considers cousins. It was Sam’s niece 8th birthday and she wanted a sleepover with all her cousins. Matt was excited to go. He felt like such a big boy.

Bucky and Steve are on the sofa heavily making out. There is groping and rutting and shirts have already been removed.

Steve unhooks his lips from Bucky and out of breathe he says, “I wanna have sex.”

Bucky out of breathe as well responds, “You sure.”

Steve looks at him earnestly “absolutely.”

Bucky bites his lip, “Okay lets go to the bedroom. I don’t want our first time together to be on the sofa.”

Steve grins at his remark. So they stumble to the bedroom and make quick work of their pants.

“Damn Stevie.” Bucky says as he eyes Steve appreciatively.

Steve blushes at Bucky’s comment. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Bucky winks at Steve and opens his drawer to pull out the lube and condom. He then lays down on the bed and Steve slides on top of him. They begin to kiss again. Turns out Steve is big on foreplay and Bucky appreciates that immensely. Steve takes his time to make sure Bucky is ready for him. Then Steve slides into him slowly and asking Bucky if he’s okay. Bucky is a little embarrassed by the noises he’s making. Steve seems to appreciate them. Steve is sucking on his neck and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Bucky can’t take anymore he orgasms with Steve’s name on his lips. Steve follows shortly after with _oh Bucky_.

Steve pulls out of him and says on top of Bucky with his face buried in Bucky’s neck. Bucky strokes Steve’s back lovingly. Yeah he’s got it bad for this guy. He enjoys the feeling of Steve’s warm body on top of him. Laying with Steve made Bucky realize just how much was missing in his past relationship. Eventually Steve moves to his side of the bed. Bucky moves to lay on his chest. They lay in silence with Bucky tracing Steve’s abs and Steve stroking Bucky’s arm.

Bucky unhappily moves from Steve’s chest because they both could use a shower. They take their time exploring each others body and proceed to dry off. For sleeping they decide to forgo clothes and cuddle with each other. Steve being the big spoon and holding Bucky in his arms. Bucky enjoys the warmth of Steve’s body behind him and his strong arms around him.

The next morning they both go pick up Matthew. Bucky is a little nervous. This is the first time he’s meeting Steve’s family. They walk up to the Wilson’s home and Steve’s takes Bucky’s hand and rubs soothing circles. Bucky gives him a nervous smile.

Steve pecks him on his cheek, “They’re going to love you. Promise.”

Right as Steve is about knock Sam’s mom opens the door.

“Hello Steven.”

“Hi Mrs. Wilson.” Steve greets happily.

“Whose this good looking gentlemen?” Mrs. Wilson asks.

“Oh this my boyfriend Bucky,” Steve says with a loving smile.

Mrs. Wilson extends her hand out “Hello Bucky its nice to formally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.”

Bucky shakes her hand “Hello Mrs. Wilson its very nice to meet you.”

“Please call me Georgia. I’ve been telling Steven for years to call me that.”

Steve blushes a little and murmurs a sorry.

“Come on in. Were making waffles.”

They walk into the kitchen where Georgia introduces Bucky, “Everyone this is Bucky.”

Everyone greets Bucky. Bucky shyly greets them back.

“Bucky, this is my daughter Ashley and her husband Bryan. This is other daughter Jackie and her fiancé Daryl. You already know Samuel. The kids are outside.”

Ashley goes up to Bucky, “Come sit down with us. Would you like a drink?”

“Coffee will be good. Thanks.”

Bucky sits down at the table while Steve heads outside to greet Matt.

“I’m so happy Steve finally dating someone. That boy deserves some happiness in his life.” Georgia comments.

“So Bucky what do you do? What are your goals? What are your intentions with Steve? Tell us about yourself.” Jackie asks with interest but her eyes told another story.

Nervously Bucky answers, “I’m a middle school history teacher. I have an older sister that lives in Boston. I’m a science nerd. Umm….” Bucky was trying to think about what else to say when Steve comes in.

“You guys leave him alone. Are you interrogating him?” Steve asks mortified.

“No” Jackie says offended. “Were just asking stuff about him. Keep your shirt on.” Jackie says with an eye roll.

Steve looks at Bucky with an I’m so sorry expression. Bucky smiles encouragingly at him and shrugs. From what Bucky can tell they just want Steve to be happy.

“Breakfast is ready.” Georgia yells.

Sam starts helping himself to food when Georgia scolds him, “Samuel Wilson guest go first.”

“I’m sorry mama I’m hungry.” Sam snips.

“Are you giving me attitude Samuel?” Georgia asks with a no nonsense expression

“No ma’am,” Sam mutters and goes to sit down.

Sam’s sisters and Steve are trying to muffle their laughters. Sam’s sister Ashley playfully smacks him on the shoulder.

Georgia hands Bucky a plate, “After you dear. Enjoy.”

“Thank you.” Bucky says with a shy smile.

While the grown ups are getting their breakfast. Georgia calls in the kids, all the kids coming barreling inside. They are introduced to Bucky and two of Sam’s nieces giggle murmuring to each other how cute Bucky is causing Sam and Steve to snort. Bucky just winks at them causing them blush and snicker. Matt sits on Steve’s lap while they eat. He’s telling Bucky all the things they did yesterday.They went swimming, played with chalk, board games and watched movies. Matt proclaimed it was the best day ever. Steve places his hand on Bucky’s thigh and gives it a squeeze causing Bucky to smile softly at him and place his hand on top of Steve’s. They sit like that for the rest of the meal.

Bucky knows that once they go back to work it will different. He can’t but look forward to what his relationship with Steve will bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Matthew meet Natasha for the first time. Bucky and Steve's shenanigans are interrupted by Matt, and Steve has a new revelation about his relationship with Bucky. Halloween leads to some funny pillow talk.

It's mid September, Bucky and Steve have been dating for three months. Steve is finally meeting Bucky’s friend Natasha. He is really nervous. She is one of the important people in Bucky’s life. This could quite possibly make or break their relationship. If Natasha doesn’t approve of him well this could very well be the end. Steve is trying not to think negative about the meeting. In efforts to ease the tension Steve is bringing Matt. Well, she might as well might the both of the Rogers men. He puts Matt on a red striped rugby shirt, dark washed jeans, and his brown boots. Steve decides to wear a thin black sweater, gray pants and his black boots. He gives himself once over and Matt a once over and they head to the car.

They decide to meet up at a cafe to have lunch and talk. Sam sends Steve a text to relax and be himself and to breathe dammit. Steve has to chuckle at that. It does help ease his nerves. He takes Matt out of his carseat and makes sure he has his tin box that holds his toys so he won’t get bored. Matt holds Steve’s hand as they walk up to cafe he’s bouncing with excitement that he gets to see Bucky and meet his friend. Bucky spots them and waves and Matt waves back and screams “HI BUCKY!” causing people to stare and Steve to shush him. Bucky and Natasha both look amused by that.

 The hostess brings them over to where Bucky and Natasha are sitting and leaves them two menus for them. Bucky stands up and gives Steve a hug and quick peck on the lips and he picks up Matt and gives him a hug while commenting how handsome he looks.

“Steve I would like you to meet my best friend Natasha Romonav.” Bucky says with a fond smile.

“Ma’am its nice to meet you.” Steve greets her as he sticks out his hand.

Natasha takes his hand “likewise but you don’t have to call me ma’am Steve.” 

She is eyeing Steve up and down and not the checking out kind. The kind where she is trying to read him. It’s making Steve feel all hot under his collar. He should have put on my deodorant.

Matt breaks the tension, “I’m Matthew Joseph Rogers. I’m 4 years old. You have pwetty hair.”

Natasha face softens, “Well Matthew it is very nice to meet you and Thank you.”

Matt smiles widely at Natasha and points at her dress, “Your dress is berry pwetty too I like the polka dots.”

“Why thank you Matthew that’s the nicest thing anyone ever said to me.” Natasha winks.

Causing Matthew to giggle and blush and murmur a your welcome. Matthew sits between Bucky and Steve. Their waitress comes over to take their drink order.

“So Steve, Bucky tells me you’re a teacher too?” Natasha says as she plays with the rim of her water glass.

“Uhh…Yeah I teach 4th grade at this prep school by Prospect park.” Steve says as he fiddles with a napkin.

Damn she has a very piercing stare.

“He’s the bestestts teacher in the whole world.” Matt comments proudly.

Steve smiles softly and strokes Matt’s head.

“Daddy is berry strong and gives good piggy back wides.” Matt says while looking proudly at Steve.

“He’s the bestest Daddy in the whole wide world times infinity.” Matt says with a Beaming smile.

“Awe thanks sweetheart.” Steve says as he gives Matt a kiss on his cheek.

Matt climbs off his chair to sit on Steve’s lap and gives him a hug.

“I wuv you daddy,” Matt says with lots of love as he buries his face in Steve’s neck.

 “I love you too.” Steve says as he rubs Matt’s back.

“Seems you got your biggest fan talking you up.” Natasha says with a smirk.

Bucky is looking at Steve with fondness and misty eyes. Steve gives a watery smile in return. Matt then climbs off Steve’s lap and sits back down on his chair. While they wait for their food Bucky plays dinosaurs with Matt. It’s an adorable sight it makes Steve’s heart flutter. Steve has to keep shushing Matt because he keeps roaring to loud. Their food arrives and they eat while they listen to Matt tell Bucky about his week at school. He got to be line leader this week. Since he was good all week he got to go to the treasure box.

As they are finishing eating Matt is starting to squirm around, “Daddy I really has to go potty.”

His moving frantically in his chair grabbing himself.

 “Okay lets go.” Steve says as he pushes out his chair.

 “I’ll take him.” Bucky says.

“I have to go too c’mon Matt.” Bucky stands up and gives out his hand for Matt to grab.

Matt grabs his hand and they walk to the bathroom leaving Steve and Natasha alone.

“So…” Steve says hesitantly “What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a wedding planner.”

“Oh…thats cool do you enjoy it?”

“I do I like planning things.”

Steve nods his head in understanding. All Steve can think of is Natasha is an intimidating woman.

“From what I can tell Steve you’re a very good father who loves his son. I can tell you really care about James by the way you look at him.” Natasha says with a cool tone.

“Thank you and yeah I do care about Bucky a lot. He makes me happy. I know our relationship might be a little complicated because I have a child. I think its time I find happiness for myself. ” Steve responds.

Natasha nods in understand and with a piercing gaze that doesn’t leave Steve’s she says, “If you hurt my James it will not end well for you. Got it?”

Steve gulps and nods “Yes Ma’am. I would never do anything to hurt Bucky on purpose. I really care about him.”

“Good I like you Steve. You’re a gentlemen, courteous, and seem like a genuinely good man.”

 “Uhh…Thanks?” Steve says a rubs the sweat off his hands on his pants. He knows Natasha means what she says about ending him. The thought of what she could do to him is terrifying. He doesn’t have time to dwell on it Bucky is returning with Matt.

“Daddy Bucky is silly he tells funny jokes.” Matt giggles.

“He does.” Steve says with a smile.

“Yeah! Knock knock.” Matt asks.

“Whose there?” Steve says playing along.

“Boo.” Matt giggles

“Boo who?” Steve says.

“Don’t cry it’s only a joke.” Matt snickers.

Steve laughs and kisses the top of matt’s head.

“James is quite the comedian.” Natasha says as she pokes Bucky’s ribs.

Bucky chuckles “I try. At least 4 year olds think I’m funny.”

“Your hilarious Bucky,” Matt grins at him. 

“Thanks Matty. Gimme me five.” Bucky says as he sticks out his hand.

Matt high fives him and giggles. Their waitress comes over and asks if they are interested in dessert. Matt definitely is so him and Steve share a chocolate cake. While Bucky and Natasha share a cheesecake. Steve can’t say he’s surprised that Matt eats most of the cake. By the end of dessert is face is covered with chocolate. Steve has wipe off his face with a lot of napkins. Once his face is reasonable clean they pay the bill and go outside the cafe.

“Well, Steve it was a pleasure meeting you.” Natasha says.

“It was very nice meeting you too.” Steve says.

“And Matt it very nice meeting you as well.” Natasha smiles warmly at him.

Matt is hiding his face in Steve’s leg he’s gotten shy.

Steve strokes Matt’s head. “Matt say goodbye to Natasha and Bucky.”

Matt unhides his face waves and with a giggle “bye.”

Then he buries his face in Steve's leg. Bucky comes overs to Steve and places his forehead against Steve “Bye I’ll see you later.”

“Okay see you later.” Steve replies.

Bucky gives him a grin and gives him a heated kiss goodbye.

Natasha clears her throat and with an eye roll says, “C’mon James there is a child present and it’s not like you won't be seeing him later for ‘fun’ time.”

Bucky glares at her and Steve blushes. He doesn’t want to think about Natasha knowing about their sex life.

Natasha gives Steve a knowing look and with a smirk “I know how good you are in the…” Steve covers Matt’s ears for the last part “sack.” Natasha waggles her eyebrows.

Bucky stares wide eyed at her and scolds “Not in front of Matt. Why would you say that?!”

Natasha just gives Bucky a sweet smile and I’m not sorry expression. Steve is pretty sure he’s red as a tomato, he is so embarrassed yet pleased but mostly embarrassed. It’s starting to feel really hot outside all of a sudden. Steve uncovers Matt’s ears.

With an annoyed expression Matt looks up at Steve, “Why did you did that daddy?”

“Don’t worry about it sweetheart.” Matt glares up at him.

Bucky shoots Steve an apologetic look, “I’ll see you later and I’m sorry about that.”

Steve shrugs, “It’s okay. I’ll see you later.”

With that Bucky and Natasha start walking away. Bucky and Matt walk to the car where he puts him in his carseat. They barely get out of the parking lot when Matt passes out. When Steve is at the stop light his phone buzzes. Its Sam wanting to know how I met. He replies Good? I think. Bucky does come over later and they do in fact have happy time a couple of times.

* * *

 

September turns into October. It’s a dreary Friday afternoon Steve has just gone back into the building after all his kids got picked up for the day. He grabs his messenger bag and papers to grade to over the weekend from his classroom and heads to Matthews daycare classroom to pick him up. Steve is walking towards his classroom when Matt’s pre-k teacher Mrs. Henderson stops him.

“Hey Steve,” Mrs. Henderson greets steve.

 “Hi Martha Whats up?”

“I just wanted to let you know that I had to move Matt’s clip to yellow today.”

Steve is shocked by that because Matt is play by the rules kind of guy, “Why? What happened?”

Mrs. Henderson sighs, “He was talking a lot, not listening, trying to be silly and distracting the other students. I gave him a verbal warning. I told him next time I had to tell him to stop he was moving to yellow.”

Mrs. Henderson shakes her head, “He didn’t listen I felt bad doing it but he has got to follow the rules. He burst into tears and was crushed. Matthew didn’t get to go to the treasure box today. He's been sad all afternoon.”

“Don’t feel bad Martha I’m sure he won’t act up again.” Steve says reassuringly.

“I just thought you ought to know in case he isn’t himself when you get him.”

“Okay well thanks Martha have a good weekend.” Steve smiles.

“You too Steve,” Mrs. Henderson replies.

When Steve gets to the daycare classroom he peeks in and sees Matthew sitting on one of the chairs looking dejected. Steve’s heart breaks a little seeing his tear stained cheeks and sad face.

So Steve enters the classroom and Matt’s daycare teacher says, “Matty your Daddy’s here.”

Matt looks up at Steve and his bottom lip starts wobbling and he starts to cry. Steve drops his messenger bag and kneels down where he extends his arms signaling for Matt to come to him. Matt comes running and puts his little arms around Steve’s neck and he is crying really hard. Steve picks him up.  

“What’s a matter sweetheart?” Steve says soothingly.

Matt mumbles something into Steve’s neck.

“What was that?” Steve asks softly.

“I gots move to yellow today.” Matt wails.

Matt is wailing when Steve feels his phone buzzing. He grabs his phone from his pocket and sees its Bucky.

He answers it, “Hey Buck can I call you back later?” Steve is pretty sure Bucky can hear Matt wailing.

“Is everything okay?” Bucky asks hesitantly.

“Yeah its fine. I’ll tell you about it later kay?”

“Okay then talk to you later bye.” 

“Bye”.

Steve hangs up the phone and starts trying to calm Matt down. He rubs his back and starts murmuring shh… in his ear. Eventually Matt calms down. He has Matt sit down on a chair and Steve kneels so he can be face to face with Matt.

“Do you wanna tell me why you got move to yellow today?” Steve asks.

Matt sniffles and Steve hands him a kleenex, “Becuz I wasn’t listening.”

“And why weren’t you listening?” Steve asks gently.

Matt shrugs and wipes his nose on his sleeve much to Steve’s dismay.

“Okay well we need to listen and respect the teacher okay. Remember how you felt moving to yellow the next time you want misbehave okay? On Monday you’re going to apologize to Mrs. Henderson for not listening okay.” Steve says with a firm but gentle matter.

“Yes, daddy Do you still wuv me?” Matt asks with puppy dog eyes.

 “Of course I still love you Matthew. You’re my baby boy. C’mon lets go home.” Steve kisses Matt’s forehead and then Stands up.

He extends his hand for Matt to take. Matt takes his hand and they say goodbye to his daycare teachers and head home. When they get home it’s pouring so Steve decides to leave their stuff in the car and get it tomorrow. He grabs the umbrella from his side and rushes Matt inside. They take off their coats and shoes Matt makes a beeline for the den and his toy box. Steve decides to call back Bucky.

“Hello” Bucky answers

“Hey Buck,” Steve can’t help but smile at hearing Bucky’s voice.

“Hey baby whats up? Why was Matty crying?” Bucky asks with curiosity.

Steve looks over to Matt who is happily playing with his dinosaurs so he moves to the kitchen.

“Today Matt got moved to yellow today and he was crushed.”

“Awe poor little Matty. Why?”

“Because he felt like talking and being silly. He was distracting the other kids. I think he was more upset he didn’t get to go to the treasure box this week.” 

“Not the treasure box!” Bucky says with mock horror, “Thats like the highlight of the week.”

“Thats the rule if you get yellow anytime during the week no treasure box.” Steve says.

“That’s absurd I’m bringing Matt a toy when I come over to cheer him up.” Bucky says in an appalled tone.

“Buck! Thats like rewarding bad behavior.” Steve chides.

 “I don’t wanna see him sad and crushed.” Bucky retorts.

“He’s got you wrapped around his little fingers.” Steve chuckles.

“Maybe he does.” Bucky laughs.

“So what are you up to?” Steve asks.

“I’m having some beers and wings with some friends from work. There’s talks of karaoke.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“Oh it is I was hoping I could drop by later to hang out?”

 “Oh course I love to see you.”

 “Good I’ll drop by at 9 or so.”

“Okay well text when you’re here because Matt will be asleep by then.”

“Can do.”

“Well, I let you get back to your friends. See you later.”

 “Later babe can’t wait to see your face.”

Steve chuckles, “Likewise.”

Steve hangs up the phone and heads to the den where Matt is playing, “Hey Matty what should we have for dinner?”

Matt looks up at him and puts his little finger against his lips and taps it like he’s thinking, “Hmm… Can we has macs and cheese?” Matt looks at Steve expectantly.

“We can do that but what about having some lemon chicken and vegetables with it?”

Matt heaves a heavy sigh, “I guess.”

They have a nice dinner. Steve gives Matt his bath and Steve ends up soaking wet, which Steve should be used to by now. Matt gets really into flight of fantasy fighting pirates. He gets Matt dressed and brushes his teeth. He lets Matt pick out a book to read he chooses “Goodnight Moon”. Steve reads it to Matt and he feels Matt starting to loosen up and by the end of the story Matt is asleep. Steve carries Matt to his bed and kisses him goodnight he turns on his night light and shuts the door quietly. Steve heads to his room to change he puts on his pajama bottoms and gray t-shirt. He quietly goes downstairs and finds something to watch on TV he ends up watching Friends re-runs.

A little before 9 he receives a text from Bucky saying he would be at Steve’s in 15 minutes.

Bucky arrives with a stuffed toy octopus before Steve could say anything Bucky says,“I won it I didn’t buy it.”

Steve shakes his head and laughs, “He’ll love it.”

Bucky smiles and comes inside where he gives Steve a hello kiss. God Steve really enjoys kissing Bucky. He really likes Bucky’s soft red lips. They part for air and press their foreheads together.

 “Hi,” Bucky says dopily.

“Hey yourself,” Steve grins.

“I missed you.”

 “I missed you too.”

They make their way to the sofa where they watch Friends. Bucky’s head is on Steve’s lap and he strokes Bucky’s hair as they watched Phoebe change her name to Princess Consuela Banana Hammock. Bucky makes a pleased noise as Steve runs his fingers throw his long hair. Although after a couple of episodes they got bored of watching Friends so they start making out like a bunch of horny teenagers. It starts off with Bucky straddling Steve’s legs. Then moves to Steve on top of Bucky nipping at his neck and Bucky grabbing his ass enthusiastically. They so engross with each other they don’t hear Matt coming down the stairs until they hear a faint “Daddy.”

Steve and Bucky immediately move away from each other like they’ve been caught by their parents. Steve wipes his mouth and Bucky tries to adjust himself discreetly.

“Whats a matter baby?” Steve asks gently.

Matt says with a quiver in his voice “I don’t feel so” but he doesn’t finish what he says because he’s to busy vomiting on the floor. Matt starts crying really hard while throwing up. Steve moves fast from the sofa and grabs him to run him upstairs leaving Bucky behind. He takes Matt to the bathroom and opens the toilet seat. He ushers Matt to sit in front of the toilet. Matt ends up throwing up again.

Steve strokes his head “I’ll be back baby okay. Just relax I’ll get ya some medicine to make you feel better.”

“Okay daddy” Matt saying with quivering voice.

Steve rushes downstairs and finds Bucky in the kitchen getting the cleaning products.  

“Buck you don’t have to do that. I’ll take care of it.”

“It’s no problem Stevie.” 

“Really Buck why don’t you go upstairs with Matt and I’ll clean up here.”

Steve goes to fridge and gets out the pepto and a sprite “Here if he’s done throwing up give him some pepto and have him drink this.”

Bucky nods and takes the item and heads upstairs to Matt. Steve grabs a bucket, a couple of old rags, and carpet cleaner. He sighs of course Matt would vomit on the carpet and not the tile floor because thats just how it goes. Steve scrubs the carpet until he’s satisfied with the outcome. He throws the dirty rags into the bucket and takes it to the kitchen. Steve decides to leave it for tomorrow. So he washes his hands in warm water and heads upstairs.

When he gets to Matt’s room he hears singing. Confused he peers into Matt’s room and sees Bucky rocking Matt while singing him a song.He is rocking back and forth while patting Matt’s chest gently. Matt’s eyes are drooping like he’s fighting the sleep but losing. Steve’s heart clenches at the sight. This man is rocking his son and singing to him. This is the moment Steve realizes he’s in love with Bucky. He went above and beyond he didn’t have to rock Matt to sleep but he did. Oh my god he loves this man he’s so glad Bucky came into his and Matt’s life. He’s a sweetheart and he loves him. Steve makes himself known and he gives Bucky a tired grin. Bucky smiles at him.

 “Is he asleep?” Bucky whispers.

Steve nods and whispers “He is out.”

“Good I was just gonna rock him until you got upstairs because he wanted you.” Bucky grins.

“We can put him in my bed thats where he likes to sleep when he’s sick.”

So Bucky stands up with Matt and walks to Steve’s bedroom where he lays him down gently on Steve’s bed. Steve pats Matt’s back gently to soothe back to sleep. He makes a few snuffling noises and goes back to sleep. They leave the room and Steve quietly closes his door. He heads downstairs with Bucky.

“I”m sorry about tonight,” Steve says softly.

“Don’t apologize Steve you can’t help your kid getting sick.”

 Steve shakes his head “He was fine this afternoon. He ate his all his dinner and even dessert. I don’t know what happened.”

“My older sister told me there’s a bug going around. It’s a 24 hour thing. He will probably be fine tomorrow.” Bucky chimes in.

“Good I glad it won’t make him miserable that long.” Steve says with a hopeful tone.

“I should get going.” Bucky says.

“Okay thanks for coming Buck. It’s not exactly how I planned to end the evening.”

“Oh…How was the evening supposed to end?” Bucky says with a flirty smile.

“You in my bed naked. Maybe with your ass up and face down.” Steve shrugs nonchalantly.

Bucky stares wide eyed and jaw opened ,“Damn Stevie that sound amazing. Raincheck?”

“Definitely,” Steve winks.

Bucky kisses Steve “Your a menace Steve Rogers.”

“But you like that about me.” Steve quips. 

“I do. I’ll drop by tomorrow with some homemade chicken noodle for Matt.”

“Awe thats sweet Buck. Thanks.”

“Goodnight Steve I hope you a pleasant evening.”

 “Thanks Buck you too.”

Steve walks Bucky to the door and kisses him goodnight again. He watches Bucky get into his car and drive off. He locks the doors and turns off all the lights. He heads upstairs and brushes his teeth. Before he gets into bed with Matt he grabs Steggy from Matt’s room. A certain someone will be very upset to wake up with-out his steggy. Steve places Steggy next to Matt and gets in to bed quietly. He snuggles up next to Matt and the sound of Matt’s breathing lulls Steve to sleep.

* * *

 

It’s the day before Halloween and the kids at school are allowed to wear their costumes today. Matt is bursting with excitement he is so excited for the kids in his class to see his costume. Matt is dressed like a shark and Steve is dressed as a surfer who got bit by Matt. His costume consist of a Hawaiian t-shirt, old khakis with the left pant leg torn up to look like its been bitten with fake blood, and some old vans. Steve has Mrs. Parker take their picture so he could send it to Bucky. He has her take one of him and Matt together and one of just Matt. He thanks Mrs. Parker and sends the pictures to Bucky. Bucky squeals over the pictures and says Matt is super adorable. Steve smiles at that. By the time Steve and Matt head home for the day matt is on a sugar high. He’s so hyper on the way home. He very chatty and Steve is having trouble keeping up the conversation. When they pull into driveway they see Bucky waiting by the stairs. Matt runs up to him and starts talking a mile a minute about his day. Causing Bucky to look throughly amused.

“As you can see he’s on a sugar high. He didn’t even leave any candy for me.”

Bucky chuckles “I can see that.” Steve opens the door and Matt runs in roaring like a dinosaur. 

“Oh my god Steve he is adorable.” Bucky squeals.

“I know right. He won first place in the costume contest.” Steve says proudly.

“Good for him he must have been so happy.”

“Yeah he was beaming. It was a good day for him.” Steve says fondly.

Bucky kisses Steve on his forehead.

“Let me get changed and Matt changed. Then we can go get something to eat.”

“Okay babe sounds good.”

So Steve changes Matt out of his costume and sends him downstairs with Bucky. Steve changes into a red flannel button up and black jeans and his boots. They head to Olive Garden. Matt is happily coloring on the menu ignoring Steve and Bucky.

“What are plans for tomorrow?” Steve asks Bucky. 

“I have some friends throwing a halloween party.”

“Ohh…” Steve says. Of course Bucky would have plans he should have asked sooner. Dammit.

“Why? Whats wrong?” Bucky asks intently.

Steve shakes his head, “Nothing.”

“No not nothing Whats up?” Bucky asks concerned. 

“I probably should have asked earlier but I was going to take Matt trick or treating tomorrow. I wondered if you wanted to come but you already have plans.” Steve says trying to be nonchalant.

“Steve do you want me to go?” Bucky asks with an intense stare.

“Not if you already have plans. I don’t want to ruin your night.” Steve stutters out.

 Bucky rolls his eyes, “Thats not what I asked you Steve. Do you want me to come?”

“Yes,” Steve says meekly.

“Okay then I’ll come.” Bucky says with a smile that leaves no room for argument.

Steve is about to say something when Bucky shushes him, “Steve lets not have a repeat of July. You want me there and I want to be there so thats it.”

Steve nods. 

“Good.” Bucky smiles.

So Bucky goes trick or treating with Matt and Steve. Matt gets all shy and embarrassed when people squeal over his costume. He takes to hiding behind Steve’s leg. The people find him even more adorable. His adorableness gets him a lot of candy, which Bucky and Steve plan on eating once Matt goes to sleep. All that walking made Matt tired and Steve has to carry him home. Bucky carries Matt’s candy bag and is sneaking m&m’s. Steve gives him a knowing look. Bucky just shrugs and says he won’t know their missing.

Once they arrive back at Steve’s place Steve takes matt upstairs and changes him into his pajamas. Matt is passed out it doesn’t even phase him. He decides to let Matt go without brushing his teeth for the night. He kisses Matt goodnight and whispers I love you. Matt gives a little smile and continues to snore. Bucky is sitting on the sofa watching Night of the living dead and helping himself to Matt’s candy.

Bucky looks at Steve sheepishly, “I’m sorry he got really good candy.”

Steve snorts “It’s okay Buck. I don’t really want him eating all that candy anyway.I think he got his fill yesterday.”

Bucky sighs in relief. They watch Night of the living dead together and get annoyed at the blonde woman who doesn’t contribute and just screams when a zombie gets nearby. The little zombie girl still freaks Steve out. He hides in Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky makes a please sound. Once the movie finishes Steve looks at Bucky.

“You never did get that raincheck?”

“Raincheck?” Bucky asks confused. 

“You remember when Matt got sick and I told you my plans for you but we didn’t get to do.”

Bucky’s face turns from confusion to remembrance “Oh yeah…” Bucky gives Steve a heated gaze “How could I forget?”

“I’m a man of my word Barnes. I’m paying up.” Steve says in a low voice.

“Good,” Bucky says as he grabs Steve’s hand and drags up the stairs.

Steve makes sure to give Bucky the best raincheck of his life. Judging by the noises he was making he succeeded. It would have been a lot better if Bucky didn’t have to muffle his noises. The last thing he wanted was for Matt to walk in on them. He wasn’t ready to have that talk with Matt just yet. After they finish Steve moves off of Bucky and lays on his stomach next to him.

Bucky is still on his back when he slaps Steve’s ass, “Way to go tiger. My legs feel like jelly. That’s how you do it smalls.”

Steve barks out a laugh and stares at Bucky amused.  “I’m being serious Steve you didn’t even need to touch me to make me come. You should feel proud of yourself.” Bucky says with waggle of his eyebrows.

Steve snorts and blushes “Oh my god Buck.”

Bucky starts clapping and says in a serious tone “On my grave please engrave it Steve’s dick too bomb.”

Steve is laughing so hard he has tears coming out of eyes. He loves being able to do this with Bucky. Lay in bed naked and make jokes. Steve can’t help but feel all giddy and dopey with the way Bucky is looking at him. Could it be Bucky loves Steve too?

Steve turns over to his back and grabs his chest “Stop buck I can’t breathe…I can’t breathe.”

Steve looks over at Bucky with a dopey grin on his face. Bucky has turned over on his side and uses his left hand to balance he is staring at Steve with mischief in his eyes.

“I’m not done yet Steven I could write poetry about your tongue.”

“My tongue?” Steve says with an arched eyebrow.

Bucky rolls his eyes “Like you don’t know how good you are at using that beautiful tongue of yours.”

Steve just stares quietly at Bucky. He can’t remember ever really getting compliments in bed ever.

 “Oh my god Steve did you not hear the noises I was making when you were using your tongue.”

“You’re the first guy to ever compliment me.” Steve says with a shrug.  

Bucky stares at Steve in disbelief and shrieks, “WHAT!”

“Shh…” Steve says harshly.

“Sorry” Bucky whispers apologetically.

“Really?” Bucky says looking skeptical.

Steve just nods.

“Do you want me to shout from the rooftops how good you are in bed?” Bucky asks with a playful smile.

“No! But you will tell Natasha about this won’t you?” Steve says a smirks. Yeah he went there.

Bucky cringes, “I don’t know how she does it.” Then Bucky makes a face, “ Okay I do know how she does it. One word Vodka.”

 Steve tilts his head amused at buck’s comment “Vodka?”

Bucky sighs, “Its like my truth serum. After a couple of glasses my tongues loosen up and can’t help but talk about how lovely you are and how amazing you are in bed. I think I started weeping at one point.”

Steve can’t help but think Bucky looked a little embarrassed and sheepish. Its pretty adorable. Steve can’t help but really take in how Bucky looks with his sex mussed hair, swollen red lips that he keeps licking and his bright blue eyes. Steve has to bite his bottom lip really hard to keep from blurting out those three little words.

Instead he strokes Bucky’s face and kisses the tip of his nose, “Lets get cleaned up.”

“I don’t know if I can walk yet.”Bucky whines. 

Steve rolls his eyes “You’re gonna give me a complex Buck. Do you want me to carry you?” Steve asks with an amused glint in his eyes.

“You offering?” Bucky says amused. 

“Maybe?” Steve shrugs.

“Nah I’ll walk.” Bucky says dramatically.

So they take a quick shower. Once they dry off Bucky is putting back on his clothes and Steve is putting on his sleepwear. Steve feels pathetic but he doesn’t want Bucky to leave. Bucky has buckled up his pants and about to put on his t-shirt when Steve blurts out, “Stay.” Smooth Steve real smooth. Way to be pathetic and clingy. Steve wants mentally face palms himself.

Bucky looks at Steve with shock. When it came to spending the night Bucky’s never spent the night at Steve’s place. It was usually Steve at Bucky’s. All Steve wants to do is hold Bucky all night and do couple things in the morning like make pancakes and coffee. “Please,” Steve whispers pathetically. Steve pretty sure he has a pathetic and desperate look on his face.

Bucky gives him a tender look and smile and begins unbuckling his pants. Once his pants are off he chucks them on Steve’s chair. Leaving Bucky in only his boxer briefs. He takes Steve hands and pushes him into bed, Steve complies. Bucky gets in and presses his back to Steve’s chest. He takes Steve’s hand and puts it on his waist signaling Steve to hold him close. So Steve does and he presses his nose to the nape of Bucky’s neck and nuzzles him.

“Goodnight Steve.” Bucky says with a yawn.

“Goodnight Buck.” Steve responds. **_I love you._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how I'm doing. Your comments and kudos mean the world to know. Did you like it? Did you not like it? If you enjoyed the story please spread it around. 
> 
> I'm not sure if Chapter 3 will be up as fast as Chapter 2 because I have to study for Teachers certification exam. I take it on the 18th. I really need to buckle down and study. 
> 
> Chapter 3 will consist of Thanksgiving at Bucky's sisters house followed by Christmas and New Years!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend Thanksgiving with Becca and her family. There are love confessions and some minor drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this posted. This chapter was hard to write. I sadly did not pass my certification exam :/ I missed it by 5 damn points. So I have to shell out another $131 to retake it which I don't have. I passed all of the content but Science :(.

Its Thanksgiving Break, Bucky is having Steve and Matt come up to meet Becca and Luis. Bucky was going up to Boston on Sunday to spend a couple of days with just Becca before Steve and Matt arrived on Wednesday. Steve and Matt drove him to the train station on Sunday morning. Steve had given Bucky a proper goodbye on Saturday if how he was walking gave any indication.

Bucky arrives in his designated seat and pushes the on screen on his cellphone. He can’t help but smile at the picture on his lock screen. Its of Matt and Steve looking positively adorable with big smiles on their faces. Matt has chocolate smeared all over his face because they had just had dessert at ChocoHolics. Steve has chocolate frosting on his nose because Matt wanted to give his Daddy a kiss.

He swipes his cellphone open and his home screen is over Matt in his shark costume. He has on his mean face because he’s a shark and they are tough. He chuckles at the picture and opens his messages and shoots Becca a text that his train just left. He looks at his lock screen again and just stares at the picture. Bucky takes in Steve’s features his smile the way he’s looking at Matt like he’s his entire world. He just knew in his heart that he loves Steve.

Bucky gets all giddy and giggly when he thinks about it. He thought he was in love with Paul but he’s feelings were nothing to how they compared with Steve. Bucky loves Steve’s smile, his humor, kindness, what an amazing father and not to mention his lovely body. It rushed over him like a wave on Halloween when they had sex and were talking and joking. He could spend everyday and night like that with Steve. Then when Steve asked him to stay over he knew this was it. His weekends were spent with Steve and Matt. He stayed over on Friday and Saturday night then went home on Sundays.

Bucky pulls out his beaten copy of The Hobbit and reads it on the way to his sisters house. He got engrossed with his story and before he knew it they were arriving at the train station. So Bucky shoots Becca another text that his train arrived at the station. Then another one to Steve telling him he arrived safely in Boston. Bucky stands up and stretches his muscles and grabs his luggage.

He starts making his way towards the front entrance when he hears someone yell his name, “Bucky! Over here!”

Bucky looks to where his name is being shouted and sees Becca waving her hands wildly. She runs over to him and embraces him in a bear hug.

“Hello Baby brother I missed you!” Becca says with warmth and happiness.

“Missed you too sis.” Bucky says sweetly while hugging her.

Becca smiles widely at him and takes his luggage. On the way home they chit chat about their week. When they get to Becca’s home Bucky is greeted by two excited labradors. Bucky chuckles he is greeted with lots of licks.

“Hello Groot” Bucky coos as he strokes the brown labradors head. The black labrador is barking for attention.

“Awe I didn’t forget you Rocket,” Bucky says sweetly as he kisses the top of Rockets head.

After giving Rocket and Groot proper hellos he heads upstairs with Becca to his room to get situated. Bucky puts his backpack down on the bed and takes off his coat and shoes.

“So I’m guessing once your man comes on Wednesday you’ll be sleeping with them in the guest house?” Becca asks suggestively.

Bucky blushes a little, “Yeah.”

“Good I don’t need to hear my baby brother in throes of passion with his handsome lover.” Becca says with a shudder.

“Your one to talk Becks. Why do you think I bring my Bose noise canceling headphones with me.” Bucky quips.

Becca just stares at him before saying, “Shut up. Lunch will be ready in twenty minutes.”

“Thats what I thought!” Bucky shouts and then laughs.

Bucky heads downstairs twenty minutes later and Becca has lunch almost ready. Becca had made them homemade chicken noodle soup with homemade bread. They sit down to eat. While their eating Bucky shows her pictures of Matthew in his shark costume.

Becca squeals, “Oh my goodness he is so cute. I just want to pinch those pudgy little cheeks.”

Bucky laughs, “I had the same reaction. He is really cute and he’s super sassy. He gives Steve a run for his money.”

“Awe I can’t wait to meet him and Steve.” Becca replies with a smile.

“I can’t wait for you to meet them too.” Bucky says happily.

Becca places her hand on Bucky’s and strokes it softly. “You seem really happy Bucky. I can see the way your face lights up when you talk about the both of them.”

Bucky looks at their joined hands. “They do make me happy. I can’t remember the last time I was this genuinely happy in a relationship. Steve is just amazing ya know. He’s smart, funny, sarcastic, an awesome dad who loves his kid, not to mention he’s got an amazing ass,” Bucky says with a chuckle and fondness in his tone.

Becca stares intensely at Bucky making him squirm a little.

“You love him.” Becca says matter of factly.

Bucky just blushes a little at her comment. Its true he realized it on Halloween when they were talking and joking in bed. Then Steve asked him to stay and he was a goner.

“Does he know?” Becca asks.

Bucky just shakes his head vigorously No.

“Why not? Your a delightful person.” Becca says offended.

Bucky shrugs and with downcast eyes, “Because I’m scared of what he might say.”

Becca gives him a smile and pats his arm gently. “I’m sure he feels the same Bucky. Just by the way he stares at you in those pictures.”  

Bucky looks up at Becca with wide eyes and Becca smiles at him, “He looks at you like you hung the moon. I’m almost positive he loves you too.”

“Thanks Becks.” Bucky says with a half smile.

“No problem baby brother.” She says as she pinches his cheeks.

Bucky rolls his eyes but grins at his sister.

“Why don’t you go chill out for a bit. Luis should be home soon. You can play madden with him.”

Bucky heads upstairs and closes his door and lays on the bed and looks up at the ceiling. He starts thinking about Steve with his beautiful blue eyes with his soft pink lips and his smile that could light a room. They way his hand move wildly when he’s talking about something he’s really passionate about. How sweet and tender he is with Matt even when Matt’s giving him a hard time. He loves him. He loves Steve Rogers. Fuck. How does one bring up the subject of love with their significant other. Its been a while since he felt this way. He thought he was in love with Paul but his feelings for him were nothing compared to how Steve makes him feel.

It has to be the right time. You can’t just blurt it out at the wrong time. It might just end up awkward and weird. Bucky wants it to be special. He’s going to tell Steve that he loves him this week. He doesn’t know when but its going to happen. Maybe when they get home from his sisters place. Yeah on Friday he will tell him he loves him. He takes his phone out of his pocket and slides it open. He goes to his contacts and finds Steve’s number. Bucky just has the certain urge to hear his voice. He clicks on Steve’s name and it starts ringing.

“Hey baby” Steve answers cheerfully.

“Hey sweetheart.” Bucky says.

“I was gonna call ya but I didn’t know when would be a good time to call. How was your train ride?” Steve says unsure.

“Baby you could of called me anytime. It was good pretty peaceful. Whats up with you and Matt?” Bucky says with a smile.

“Its cuddle weather it started raining pretty good over here. I’m making Matt and I hot chocolate, he wants to watch Beauty and the Beast. I’m hoping the weather won’t be too bad on are way up to Boston.” Steve says.

“Sounds fun I’m kinda sad I’m missing it especially the cuddling.” Bucky chuckles.

“Its snuggle weather. Wish you were here.” Steve says with fondness.

 “Awe Stevie I love to be there if I could.” Bucky says truthfully.

“Is it lame to say I miss you.” Steve says hesistantly.  

“Nah I miss ya too. Just think 3 more days.” Bucky says.

“Yeah 3 more days…” Steve says wistfully.

“Hang in there Stevie.” Bucky says.

Steve chuckles and Bucky smiles.

There is silence for a few moments before Steve says, “Well I gotta go Buck, Matt is awfully quiet and that could only mean one thing.”

Bucky snorts, “Trouble?”

“Yup I’ll talk to you later.” Steve says. 

“Okay….bye Stevie”Bucky says amused.

“Bye” Steve says quickly before hanging up.

Bucky hangs up the phone and smiles. Yup he was smitten. For Dinner they order take out. Bucky and Becca are eating when Luis comes home from work looking tired and harassed. Bucky liked Luis the first time he met him. He was a little shorter than Bucky and stockier. He had short dark brown hair, olive toned skin, and dark brown eyes.

“Long day baby?” Becca asks as she greets her husband with a kiss.

“Yup, sad to say I will be having to work the next couple of days.” Luis says with a heavy sigh.

“You won't have to work Thanksgiving right?” Becca asks with alarm.

“I don’t know babe I hope not.” Luis says with a tired tone.

“Steve and Matt are coming into town on Wednesday afternoon.” Becca says.

“I know but things are hectic at the hospital right now.” Luis says. 

“Its okay Luis no worries. I hope you can meet them before we leave on Friday.” Bucky says with kindness.

 “Always the nice guy Barnes.” Luis says with a chuckle as he pats Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky snorts but smiles. “You up for some madden later?” Bucky asks.

“Pfft… Always.” Luis says.

Becca rolls her eyes, “I’m not allowed to play Madden anymore or call of duty.”

Bucky barks out a laugh, “Why?”

Luis chimes in,“Because she always wins at Madden and her call of duty game is strong.”

Becca snorts, “I just press buttons on Madden and end getting a lot of touchdowns. Same with call of duty.”

Bucky stares at his sister in shock. Becca just shrugs.

“Whatevs guys I’m going upstairs. Have fun playing.” Becca says as she puts the take out containers away.

Bucky heads to the den to set up the playstation to play Madden while Luis heads upstairs to change. They are playing Madden when Luis says out of the blue, “So I hear you’re in love with your boy.”

Bucky groans, “Oh my god is nothing sacred in this house. Did Becca tell you to talk to me?”

“Pfft…In marriage there are no secrets and yes.” Luis says.

Bucky rolls his eyes, “Of course she did.”

“You gonna tell him.” Luis asks with excitement.  

“I’m working on it. I was thinking this weekend. After we leave.” Bucky says hesitantly.

Luis nods his head in approval. “Sounds good man.” Luis says ending the conversation.

Well that was short and painless Bucky thought. After Madden they played call of duty for a bit before calling it a night. Luis has to work in the morning. Bucky heads to his room and shuts the door quietly and locks it. He changes into his pajamas. He looks at the time its after ten so Steve might be awake. Well only one way to find out.

Bucky: U awake?

Steve: Yes :) Y?

Bucky: Phone sex?

Bucky holds his breathe as he sent the last text. He wondered if he had gone to far with that. A minute later his phone starts buzzing. Its Steve, Bucky can’t help but get a wicked grin on his face as he answers the call.

* * *

 

 

On Wednesday Afternoon Bucky anxiously awaits Steve and Matthew’s arrival. Steve had sent him a text about 9am saying him and Matthew were on their way. It was already after 1 and they still hadn’t arrived. Bucky kept looking out the window every five minutes to see if they were coming. It had only been three days since he last saw Steve but he really missed him. The phone sex wasn’t half bad. It was pretty fun. He didn’t know Steve could talk so dirty. Bucky shakes his head he’s got to get those thoughts out of his head before he starts sporting a semi in front of his sister.

Bucky is taken away from his thoughts when Becca yells, “Bucky help me with lunch.”

Bucky groans, “But…”

Becca looks at him with don’t even argue with me expression, which causes Bucky to sulk and head begrudgingly to the kitchen. He knows better than to argue with her. She has Bucky chopping up vegetables for the salad. Becca had put some pork chops in the oven and potatoes in the microwave for baked potatoes. Bucky had just finished chopping when his phone buzzes and with a text from Steve saying they were in the driveway. He walks really fast to the door and goes outside to greet Steve and Matthew.

He sees Steve in the driver seat and he gives Bucky a wave and his signature boyish grin. Bucky tries to keep his walk casual but fails miserably because he just wants to kiss Steve. Steve gets out of the car and Bucky gives a quick embrace and kiss to let Steve know how much he missed him.

Steve chuckles against Bucky’s lips, “Miss you too Buck.”

Bucky just grins at him.

“Get Matt outta the car will ya. I’ll get our luggage.”

“Kay.” Bucky says agreeing.

Bucky makes his way to passenger side and opens the door.

“Hi Bucky. I missed you.” Matt greets with a chirpy tone.

“Hey buddy I missed ya too.” Bucky says as gives Matt a kiss on the side of his head and starts unbuckling him from his carseat.

Matt gives him a shy smile and a giggle. Bucky notices in Matts lap he has the Octopus that Bucky got for him when he was moved to yellow that one time at school. Bucky can’t help but be a little pleased that he liked him so much. He helps Matt out of his carseat and onto the concrete. Matt is looking at Becca’s house in wonder.

“Wow this is a big house.”

“You like it?” Bucky asks.

“Yes its pretty.” Matt says.

Bucky sticks out his hand for Matt, “C’mon you wanna meet my sister.”

Matt just nods and takes his hand. Steve is waiting in front of the car with a smile on his face. They all arrive inside the house, Becca is coming from the kitchen. 

“Hello,” Becca greets Matt and Steve.

“Becca I would like you to meet Steve and this little guy is Matt.” Bucky says happily.

 Becca shakes Steve’s hand, “Its finally nice to meet you Steve. I can’t get this guy to shut up about you.” 

“Becca…” Bucky says with gritted teeth.

Steve chuckles and takes Becca’s hand, “Ma’am its nice to meet you.”

Becca bends down so she is at Matt’s eye level and with a gentle smile and soft tone, “Hello Matthew its very nice to meet you. I heard so many good things about you.”

Matthew gets shy and clings on to Steve’s leg where he buries his face in. Steve strokes Matt’s head, “Say hi Matthew.”

Matthew peers at Becca from Steves leg and with a shy tone and smile “Hi.”

He then proceeds to hide his face in Steve’s leg.

Becca squeals, “He is so precious. I just love his chubby little cheeks.” 

Steve smiles, “Thank you.”

“Lunch should be ready in about 30 minutes. Bucky why don’t you go show them where you guys will be staying.” Becca says with a wink.

“C’mon on guys its this way. I’ll take the luggage Stevie.” Bucky says guiding them towards the back.

Bucky takes them to the backyard where the guest house is located. Groot and Rocket come bounding over in excitement. Ready to say their hellos with big slobbery kisses to their new guests.

Before they could do that Bucky stops them with a commanding tone, “Groot and Rocket. No. Stay. Sit.”

The labradors stop in their tracks and sit down. They look expectantly at Bucky. Steve looks in awe of Bucky. Matt is clinging to Steve’s leg but looking curiously at Groot and Rocket.

“You wanna say Hi Matty.” Bucky asks Sweetly.

Matt looks a little apprehensive about it.

Bucky looks at Steve, “They won’t bite but they do love to give kisses. These two really love kids.”

Steve walks slowly towards the two labradors and lets Groot sniff his hand. Groot sniffs it and gives it a lick.

“That guy there is Groot. The other one is Rocket.” Bucky says pointing to each labrador.

Steve strokes Groot’s head and Rocket gives a woof to Steve letting him know he wants to be patted too. Steve chuckles and strokes Rocket’s head. Matt comes slowly over and both Groot and Rocket tails are wagging excitedly. He sticks his little hand out for them to sniff. They start licking at happily.

Matt looks happily at Steve, “They likes me Daddy.”

Matt starts patting Rockets head and Groot then gives Matt a big slobbery kiss on cheek. Matt lets out a laugh and gives groot a kiss on the nose in return. Steve and Bucky both smile at each other.

“C’mon guys lets get you settled in.” said Bucky.

He opens the door and they enter the house. Steve and Matt look in awe of the place. There is a small kitchen with a fridge and stove. There is a breakfast counter with three stools. Matt is wandering around the place exploring. He’s showing his octopus the kitchen.

“The sofa turns into a bed. I thought that Matt could take the sofa bed and we could share the bed.” Bucky comments.

Bucky watches as Steve nibbles on his lip like he’s thinking. Okay maybe thats not a good idea. Backtrack Barnes.

Bucky sputters out, “I mean I could take the sofa bed…You and Matt can take the bedroom…Or I can move my stuff back inside and stay in the house with Becca. I shouldn’t have assumed.” Bucky rakes his fingers through his hair nervously.

Its like Steve senses his discomfort and takes Bucky’s hand gently. “Awe no Buck its fine. Matt can take the sofa bed. I was just thinking how to make it so he won’t fall off the bed and where I could put his night light. ” Steve says soothingly.  

He kisses Bucky’s temple causing Bucky to smile softly at him. Steve puts their luggage in the room and they make their way back inside to have some lunch.

When they arrive inside the house they are greeted by Becca, “Hey guys ready for some lunch?”

 “I’m sorry Luis couldn’t be here. He had to work at the hospital. I’m hoping he won’t have to go in tomorrow.” Becca says with a huff.  

“Its okay Becks.” Bucky says with an assuring smile. Becca smiles at him and looks at Steve.

 “So Steve tell me about yourself.” Becca says with a warm smile.

“I’m 33 years old, I teach 4th grade, I love to draw, I grew up in Brooklyn, and my son is my whole world.” Steve says.

Becca shakes her head in approval and looks sweetly at Matt, “What about you cutie?”

Matt leans into Steve looking at Becca shyly and clutching his octopus. Steve strokes his head and says, “How old are you Matty?”

Matt holds up four fingers.

“Your four years old. That is so cool. Whose your friend your holding?” Becca asks.

“This is otto Bucky got him for me.” Matt says as he holds up Otto to show Becca.

“Aww that was so sweet of Bucky.” Becca says as she pinches Bucky’s cheek.

“Bucky is the bestests.” Matt says.

 “He sure is.” Becca says in agreement.

They spend the rest of the meal just chatting about movies and Becca’s profession. After lunch they head back to guest house where they just hang out watching TV. For dinner they have pizza with Becca and they watch ELF. Near the end of the movie Matt falls asleep so Steve carries him back to the guest house. Bucky pulls out the sofa into a bed. Steve gently places Matt on the bed and puts pillows around him so he won’t fall off. He also places Matts favorite stuff animals next to him and sets up his night light. Then Steve gives Matt a kiss on the cheek and whispers good night and I love you. Bucky and Steve head into their bedroom and change into their pajamas. They put the tv on low and snuggle up together.

“I really like your sister Buck.” Steve says. 

“I’m glad Steve she likes you too and Matt.”

Steve smiles, “She was really great with Matt. She was so sweet to him. I can see now why she’s a pediatrician.”

Bucky smiles, “She always had a soft spot for kids. Becca can’t have them so she focuses all her energy and time on helping them. Becca and Luis were planning on adopting but with work it didn’t seem like the right time.”

“Wow.” Steve comments

“Yup.” Bucky says. “Enough about that how about some loving.” Bucky says with an eyebrow waggle.

Steve barks out a laugh “I don’t know Buck… Matt so nearby.”

Bucky gives Steve a pout, “So I’ll lock the door and when we’re done I’ll unlock it. C’mon Stevie I really missed ya.” Bucky strokes Steve’s face, “Show me how much you missed me baby.”

Steve groans but complies by kissing Bucky and pushing down on the bed. Bucky smiles into the kiss and starts rucking up Steve’s t-shirt. Before he knows it their both naked and sweaty and Steve is thrusting into him. Bucky is biting his lip really hard to keep from moaning loudly. The way Steve is looking at him with his heavy lidded eyes and his quiet groans is setting him near the edge. Also he is feeling the sudden urge to blurt out those three words that could change their relationship. He holds back because now isn’t the right time. They both come and Steve collapses on top of Bucky who just runs his hands up and down Steve’s broad back lovingly. Steve is kissing Bucky’s collarbone gently. After a few minutes Steve heads to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean them up.

They both put back on the pajama bottoms and head to sleep. The next morning they head inside for quick breakfast. They are greeted by Becca as well as Luis’s mother Maria and two sisters Natalia and Sofia. All three comment on how handsome Steve is and give Bucky a thumbs up for dating him. This causes both Bucky and Steve to blush profusely. They all squeal at Matt and fawn over how precious he is with his shaggy dirty blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes. Luis’s mom Maria gives Matthew a Marranito to eat, which Matthew happily takes. He shows it to Steve.

“Look daddy its a piggy.” Matt says with a snicker.

Steve looks a little torn about Matt eating that for breakfast.

Bucky just bumps his shoulder “Its Thanksgiving Stevie let him live a little.”

As they are eating breakfast Luis makes his way downstairs.

“Good morning.” Luis says.

Everyone says their good mornings.

Luis sees Bucky, “Sup man this your guy.”

Bucky smiles “Yeah this is Steve and Steve’s son Matt.”

Luis sticks out his hand for Steve to take, “Nice to meet you Steve your even dreamier in person” Luis winks.

Steve blushes a little and says, “Nice to meet you and thanks.”

Luis looks at Matthew, “Sup little guy I like your pajamas Dinosaurs are awesome. High five on great taste.”

Matthew giggles and gives Luis a high five. Luis winks at him and goes to get himself some coffee. The ladies have Bucky and Steve peeling potatoes, and Matt is helping Becca put the rolls on cookie sheets to rise. After they help out the guys head back to the guest house to get ready for Thanksgiving feast. The festivities would be starting at 2.

They head back inside the house to eat and meet everyone else. A few minutes after they arrive inside Luis’s other siblings arrive. His father, three brothers and their families, and his sisters husbands as well as their families. Luis’s family is all excited to meet Matt and Steve. Steve and Matt are greeted with big hugs and kisses from the family. Matt gets really shy and buries his little face into Steve’s neck. Causing everyone to awe because he is so precious. Bucky was pleased they really liked Steve and Matthew.  

During the meal Matt sits on Steve’s lap to eat his meal. He didn’t want to sit at the kids table he was too shy. Luis’s niece Alexa was trying to coax him to play with her. She was showing him her toys he looked kinda interested but he just wanted to be with Steve. Steve looked at her sweetly and told her maybe later. After the meal the kids were going to play outside. Alexa comes up to where Matt is sitting on Steve’s lap.

“Come play with us Matthew.” Alexa says cheerfully.

Matt looks up at Steve questioningly.

“Go on.” Steve says encouragingly.

“Please.” Alexa pleads.

“Okay.” Matt says and hops off Steve’s lap.

Alexa takes his hand they walk out the back door. Her gestures causes the table to awe.

“I’m so happy Bucky has met a good boy like you Steve.You good man. ” Luis father Jose comments.

Steve chuckles nervously, “Gee thanks. I’m glad I met Bucky too. He’s amazing.” Steve says as he looks at Bucky adoringly.

Bucky takes his hand and rubs his thumb over Steve’s knuckles.

“How long have you guys been together?” Sofia asks.

“A little over 5 months.” Bucky says.

“Aww you guys are still newbies.” Sofia coos.

“Tell me Steve what are your thoughts on the yankees.” Luis says.

 “Is this a test?”

“Yup.” Luis quips.

“I’m a mets guy.” Steve says.

“Oh thank god.” Luis says dramatically. “I was gonna have some choice words with Buck if you did.”  

“Glad I passed.” Steve snorts.

The table laughs. Becca ends up telling stories about Bucky when he was younger. Causing Bucky to bury his hands in his face did she really have to bring up that story Bucky thinks. Steve rubs his back gently. They are all laughing and having a good time when they hear a commotion outside. The dogs are barking and the kids are screaming.  

Alexa runs in with a frantic look on her face and a scared tone, “Matt fell into the pool.”

Bucky’s heart sinks at that comment. He doesn’t have time to dwell on that. Steve is bolts from his chair and is the first one outside. When he gets outside Steve is already in the pool and he has very scared and weeping Matthew in his arms. Steve holds up Matthew and Becca grabs him and rushes him inside. She is already in doctor mode. Luis and his brother help Steve out of the pool. Steve looks shaken to his core. Bucky takes his hand and they head upstairs to Becca’s room. Matt is sitting on the counter of the bathroom shivering and crying. Steve pulls Matthew to his chest and pats his back gently. Bucky can see Steve is trying to be strong for Matthew. He trying to keep a lid on the feeling that are about to explode. He just wants to hold Steve in arms and let him know that its okay. Everything is fine.

Becca gives Bucky a comforting smile. “Why don’t you go grab them some dry clothes Buck? I’ll check over Matthew in the meantime if thats okay with Steve.” 

Steve nods.

Bucky kisses Steve’s cheek and heads downstairs to grab them some clothes.  Bucky is greeted by Luis’s family asking how Matt and Steve are doing. He reassures them they are fine just shaken up. Maria is making homemade hot chocolate for them to cheer them up. Bucky thanks her and heads to the guest house to grab them some clothes. For good measure Bucky grabs Steggy and Otto. Bucky takes the clothes and stuffed animals upstairs to Steve and Becca. When he arrives he hears Matthew laughing. He peeks inside and sees Becca with two puppets she is doing funny voices. Matt is still sniffling but he has a smile on his face so thats good. Bucky gives a little knock to them know he’s arrived. Matthew grabs his stuffed animals happily and clutches them to his chest. Bucky puts the clothes on the toilet and gives Steve privacy to change Matt.

“How is he?” Bucky asks Becca.

“Good. He doesn’t have any water in his lungs. Apparently the ball him and Alexa were playing with fell into the pool. He tried to grab it and he fell in.” Becca grimaces at that last part.

Bucky knew it could have been way worse than it was. He doesn’t even want to begin to think what could have happened.

“They are both shaken up. Obviously. I can tell Steve is beating himself up over this. He needs ya Buck.” Becca says squeezing Bucky’s shoulder.

 “Well, Maria is making hot chocolate downstairs maybe you can take Matt down so I can talk to Steve.” Bucky says with question.

“I can do that Bucky.” Becca says agreeing.

A couple of minutes later the bathroom door opens and Matt is wearing his fuzzy warm pajamas with his dinosaur slippers. He has his Steggy and otto clutched to him.  

Becca real sweetly asks Matt, “Hey Matthew why don’t you come downstairs with me while your Daddy changes his clothes. There’s hot chocolate.”

Matt sniffles and asks, “Are theres marshmallows?”

 “Yes there is we have big ones and little ones. We even have whipped cream and chocolate chips.” Becca says with a big smile.

Becca offers her hand to Matt and he takes it. Bucky can hear Becca asking what what he likes in his hot chocolate as they walk downstairs. He smiles softly to himself and heads into the bathroom. Steve has his bare back to him and he can see Steve is silently shaking. Bucky walks up to Steve and wraps his arms around his stomach.

Steve with a sob says, “I’m a horrible father.”

 Bucky shocked by Steve’s admission says, “You are not a horrible father Steve.”

“Yes I am.” Steve wails.

 “You are not you are amazing father.” Bucky says with emphasis.

 “Matt fell into the pool. I should have been there.” Steve says with gritted teeth.

“It could have happened to any one of kids. It was an accident. It wasn’t your fault.” Bucky says trying to get Steve to believe him.

Steve sniffles and with a broken tone, “I shouldn’t have been allowed to adopt him.”

Bucky couldn’t let Steve think that about himself. Bucky with a desperate tone, “Don’t ever say that Steve. You are the best dad ever. Your a sweet, kind, devoted father who loves his child. That’s one of the reason why I love you.” Bucky says without realizing what he said last.

Steve stiffens at Bucky’s last words and he turns around to face Bucky with wide teary eyes.

 “You love me?” Steve asks stunned. Could Bucky detect a hint of hope in his tone.

“I do Steve. I love you so much.” Bucky says with raw honesty.

Steve gives a genuine teary smile, “I love you too Bucky.”

Oh thank god Bucky thought. He loves me. Steve takes Bucky by the waist and kisses him senseless. Oh god Bucky thinks this is the best kiss ever and its starting to get pretty heated. Bucky pulls away from the kiss and they both left panting and catching their breath.

“As much as I would love to continue kissing you. I don’t think my sister would appreciate us fornicating in her bathroom.” Bucky says amused.

Steve nibbles on his lip but gives Bucky a grin, “Guess your right. I want to make a good impression.”

Bucky gives Steve a quick kiss on the lips, “Finish changing.”

Once Steve finishes changing they head downstairs together hand in hand. Matthew is sitting on Becca’s lap enjoying his hot chocolate laughing at Luis whose is being silly making funny faces at him. Bucky and Steve join them at the table where Matt clamors off of Becca’s lap and into Steve’s. They are each given a hot chocolate and the fixings for their hot chocolate. Bucky grabs a handful of mini marshmallows and dousing his hot chocolate in whip cream. Steve adds one big marshmallow and a little whip cream.

Matt ends up falling asleep at the table so they say their goodbyes and goodnights and head back to the guest house. Steve places Matt onto the bed and gives him lots of little kisses and murmurs of I love you’s. He puts the blankets over him and makes sure he is surrounded by pillows and has all his stuffed friends with him. Steve gives him one parting look before shutting off the lights.  Bucky is sitting down the edge of the bed waiting for Steve. Steve enters the room and shuts the door quietly and locks it. He strides towards Bucky and gently pushes him on the bed where he slides on top of him.

He looks at Bucky earnestly and says, “Tell me again.”

Bucky doesn’t even hesitate,“I love you Steve Rogers. You make me a very happy man.”

Steve looks at Bucky misty eyed, “I love you too Bucky. I realized it when you were rocking Matthew and singing to him.” Bucky can’t help but looked at Steve stunned. That was over a month ago. He’s been feeling that way for this long.  

“That long? Why didn’t you tell me?” Bucky can’t help but blurt out.

Steve stutters out, “I…didn’t want to ruin what we had…I was scared you wouldn’t feel the same way.”

Bucky rubs his nose against Steve’s, “Awe baby how could I not. Your an amazing man and father. I’m guilty of of being scared too. ”

“When did you know?” Steve asks.

“Halloween after we had sex and were just talking and goofing around. You asked me to stay. I just knew…” Bucky trails off.

Steve beams at him.

“I was actually going to tell you this weekend. I was planning on telling you tomorrow actually. Well I was working up the courage, but then I ended up blurting it out today.” Bucky says sheepishly.

“I’m gonna make love to you now Buck.” Steve says with affection.

“I would really like that.” Bucky says really fast.

Steve kisses Bucky softly and sweetly at first. It then slowly starts to turn heated. Steve starts kissing down his jaw then he is nibbling on his neck causing Bucky to moan. He discards Bucky’s shirt and tosses it on the floor where he continues to nip and suck down Bucky’s chest paying extra attention to his nipples. Bucky is trying to so hard to remain quiet but Steve is driving him crazy. Before he knows it they are both naked and sweaty and panting into each others mouth.

Steve grabs a condom but Bucky takes the condom from Steve’s hand and with a shake of his head he says,“I want to feel all of you.” Steve stares wide eyed at him but nods.

He enters Bucky slowly and they move in sync with each other. This feels different to Bucky in a good way. He feels like he’s on fire and he can’t get enough of Steve. They swallow each others moans by kissing one another. Steve keeps murmuring I love you over and over again causing Bucky to come with a silent cry. Steve follows him shortly after. They just hold each other for a bit. Enjoying a new step for their relationship. He loves me Bucky thinks and I love him. After some more kissing and I love you’s they clean up and change the bed. Bucky falls asleep snuggled up to the love of life.

Bucky wakes up the next morning because he feels something on his face. He slowly opens his eyes and sees a little hand covering his face. Bleary eyed he comes too and removes the tiny hand gently. Bucky yawns and stretches. He looks to his right to see Matt sprawled out in the middle of the bed snoring softly, he’s got his other arm right by Steve’s face. Steve has his arm wrapped around Matt’s small little waist. Bucky smiles softly at the sight. So he gets out of bed quietly to use the bathroom and brush his teeth. Once he’s finished he goes back to the bedroom and sees Steve to starting to wake up. Steve is rubbing his eyes and gives a big stretch before groaning softly. Bucky looks at Matt asleep on the bed and raises his eyebrow at Steve. Steve looks at Bucky and smiles sheepishly at him.

 “I brought him to bed because I wanted to be near him. I went to check on him earlier to make sure he was okay.” Steve says as he strokes Matt’s hair causing him to stir.

“I understand Stevie I was just a little confused to wake up with a little hand on my face.” Bucky says with a chuckle.

“Better than a knee to the groin.” Steve says with a grimace.

Bucky makes his way around the bed to Steve and sits down near him. Steve holds himself up with his elbows.

“Good Morning baby.” Bucky says sweetly

“Morning.” Steve replies with a smile.

“I love you.” Bucky says.  

Steve smile widens, “I love you too Buck.”

Bucky leans in to give Steve a kiss. They keep it short and sweet and when Bucky pulls away he presses his forehead against Steve’s relishing being close to him. Bucky looked forward to the rest of the weekend with his Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm posting this while i have a migraine. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story please leave a kudos or a comment. They mean alot. Please? Tell what you liked about the story. Constructive criticism is welcomed as long as your nice about it. I enjoy feedback!  
> 


End file.
